


Never Have I...

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [58]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, Hate Sex, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Never Have I Ever, Roommates, Sadism, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, Vomiting, changki, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Changkyun and Kihyun are roommates- only, they don't really get along like most roommates do. Changkyun drives Kihyun batshit crazy, and he chooses to make his life even more intolerable when he spills some highly confidential knowledge at a party with all of Kihyun's friends...What else is Kihyun supposed to do but hate the boy even more?[Changki/Enemies to Lovers]((LINK TO RUSSIAN TRANSLATION IN NOTES!))





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation can be found here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7299933/18680144
> 
> \-----
> 
> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "changki roommates au + they hate each other and fight over everything/A day they’re drunk and have angry sex (bottom power!Kihyun) + Kihyun realizes he has feelings for Changkyun but he’s too scared to confess (M)"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

“Hey Changkyun, is there any way I could possibly get you to take out your own damn trash for once?” Kihyun asked, his tone pointed as he angrily began grabbing the trash bag, shooting a glare over his shoulder while doing so. Changkyun, who was currently sprawled across the couch in the common area, bristled at the pointed comment, his eyes squinting as he looked over at Kihyun. 

“That trash is barely even full, I would’ve gotten it later when it became _full_ ,” Changkyun replied, scrolling through his twitter feed as he half-glared over at his nagging roommate. This was a pretty common scene for them, and it usually began with Kihyun’s assumption that everything Changkyun did was always inherently wrong. Kihyun rolled his eyes, slipping on his shoes as he lugged the trash bag in his other hand. 

“Yeah, maybe that would’ve been fine if you didn’t dump a whole fucking thing of Go-Gurt into the trash yesterday and then left it there to _ferment,_ ” Kihyun said, cringing as he swiftly exits the room, his tone angry and a touch condescending, making Changkyun’s chest throb. There was something deathly attractive about Kihyun’s voice when he got mad at Changkyun… even when he was looking down on his childish living habits, Changkyun couldn’t help but feel that rush of arousal every time Kihyun snarled down at him.

Leaning back into the couch, Changkyun bit his lip, feeling his cheeks flush with heat as he thinks about all of the other times Kihyun had gotten on to him… just today. Changkyun had a little secret- he purposefully tried to get under Kihyun’s skin, doing things to watch that angry red cover his cheeks and his pretty lips curl into a scowl. It was addictive, and honestly- even though he did often disagree with the things Kihyun said, he definitely exacerbated his disagreement. Biting his lip, Changkyun scrolled through the social media on his phone, trying to ignore the weird feelings that always bubbled up when Kihyun nagged him.

Bustling in through the door, Kihyun shut and locked the door behind him, slipping off his shoes before heading to the sink to wash his hands. He sometimes wondered why he dealt with Changkyun’s bullshit. He was messy, lazy, and sassy… and yet Kihyun still did everything for him, like he was his fucking maid or something. There was something satisfying about rubbing it in Changkyun’s face that he was always right, but there was one thing: Changkyun always gave him that _look_ , that light in his eyes that made Kihyun’s heart pound. He didn’t really know what it meant yet, but he did know that he hated it. 

“You better get the rest of this place cleaned up before tonight, okay?” Kihyun nagged in a small voice, his tone more gentle than next time. He liked to give Changkyun the benefit of the doubt before he inevitably accused him of never cleaning up after himself. Changkyun hummed noncommittally, rolling onto his side and trying to resist the urge to stare at Kihyun’s pretty body as he washed his hands.

“…I mean that, Changkyun-ah. All of this mess is your doing, and I don’t want our friends to think that I somehow was the cause of it,” Kihyun said, drying off his hands with the modest kitchen towel on the rack by the sink. 

“I’ll do it before the party,” Changkyun replied, his voice low. Him and Kihyun shared a lot of mutual friends, which is why when they figured out they were assigned roommates at the start of the semester, neither was too upset about it. If they were so close with mutual friends, then surely they’d be able to get along too, right? Well, it didn’t quite turn out like that. Despite that, they still managed to get past their differences for long enough to plan out a party with their shared friends at the dorm that night.

For Kihyun, he was fine with doing it because it honestly made the most sense- their other friends all roomed with other people, and Kihyun didn’t want to be a nuisance for them. Changkyun, however, was just in it for the copious amounts of booze and stupid party shenanigans that were sure to arise. Kihyun had never seen him get drunk… and Changkyun wasn’t just any kind of drunk, he was a sexy drunk. He wanted to tempt Kihyun, to get him really mad and watch that sexy haze radiate from Changkyun’s eyes… to sum it up, Changkyun wanted to drunkenly flirt with his roommate that hated him tonight.

Leaning back into the couch, Changkyun tried to clear his mind of all of the romantic shit, instead choosing to chill for the next few hours while he got his thoughts together. Kihyun went back to his room, cleaning up a little before starting on some homework. Tonight, a lot would change between them, but before then, they would simply continue on with the same charade.

 

* * *

 

“Sooooo…. Never have I ever…” Jooheon slurred out, holding a red solo cup filled with some kind of mysterious, highly toxic liquid, his eyes glazed as he glanced around the room. The party was going full swing by this point, and now, after a few rounds of shots, everyone was circled around on a blanket on the floor playing Never Have I Ever- the classic teen girl party game. It had been relatively stupid and drunken for the most part, so Jooheon’s next words didn’t come as much of a surprise for the people around him.

“…done ass play,” he concluded, his cheeks turning a brighter shade of pink. Minhyuk, who was sitting next to him, spat out a bit of his drink, his eyes going wide. A few others tucked away a finger, signaling that they’d done it before, and Changkyun chuckled darkly as he surveyed the room. Truthfully, he wasn’t as drunk as the people around him, and it definitely didn’t go over his head when he noticed that Kihyun failed to put down a finger, despite the knowledge Changkyun possessed.

“Uh… Kihyun.” Changkyun stated, immediately attracting the attention of everyone around them. Kihyun raised a brow, blinking a few times as he stared blankly at his roommate. “I know for a fact that you pound your little ass every night- those moans can’t be explained otherwise,” Changkyun bluntly declares to the room full of their mutual friends, his eyes shining with a playful, yet sinfully dark, light that made an indignant flush rise to Kihyun’s cheeks.

“What the FUCK!?” Kihyun spat out, his face on fire. The room erupted into laughter, Minhyuk giddily declaring that Kihyun was a messy bottom, and Kihyun shook his head. “N-NO,” he tries to deny, but panic was setting in. How did Changkyun know that? Kihyun was so sure he was quiet when he fucked himself--- oh god, Changkyun knew he _fucked himself_. “CHANGKYUN-AH. COME HERE.” Kihyun suddenly got up, stomping over to his room and gesturing for Changkyun to come with him. The crowd seemed utterly amused by the turn of events, much to Kihyun’s chagrin, and he gestured even harder for Changkyun to get up and follow him to his room. 

“Changkyun is about to get his ass beat,” Minhyuk stated, almost as if it were a fact, a huge grin on his face. The others all agreed, and soon the game started up again, the room of rancorous drunks completely forgetting about the two feuding roommates now both tucked away in Kihyun’s room.

Slamming the door behind them, Kihyun crossed his arms, giving Changkyun a stern look. He wasn’t about to just let this slide, not when he was humiliated like that in front of a whole room of his friends. 

“Where the fuck do you get off declaring something like that to our friends?” Kihyun asked, raising an eyebrow. He looked downright livid, his pure, unadulterated rage overpowering his typically unfrightening stature and making him look like he was, in fact, about to beat Changkyun’s ass in. The shear disappointment on his face sent a shiver up Changkyun’s spine, and he bit his lip, cock getting hard just from that one look.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Changkyun denied, even though he very well _did_ know what Kihyun was talking about. He sauntered about Kihyun’s tidy room, surveying the neatness in an effort to keep his erection from popping out of his pants. Kihyun felt rage boil up to the surface and he groaned, mixing feelings of humiliation and anger swirling inside him, pushing him on the edge of collapse.

He diverted his gaze away from Changkyun, noticing for the first time the dirty clothes just strewn about his room, marring the typical neatness with its unapologetic mess. Scrunching his eyebrows together, Kihyun’s anger temporarily subsides and he frowns, bustling about the room and picking up the offensive mess. Changkyun, watching the almost cute actions of his pissy roommate, decides to give him a little extra work, quickly taking off his shirt and tossing it onto the floor right in front of Kihyun’s feet. 

“Here’s some more laundry for you to clean, heh,” Changkyun cheekily states, wobbling a little in residual drunkenness before flopping onto Kihyun’s bed, sans shirt. Kihyun feels his rage boil up full force again, and he straightens up, eyes getting wide as he sees Changkyun’s drunk ass sprawled all over his _clean sheets-_

“IM CHANGKYUN,” Kihyun yelled out, storming over to Changkyun on his bed and jumping on top of him, straddling his lap. He punched the mattress beside the boy’s head, his eyes flickering with two flames. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?” Kihyun asked, although it honestly just sounded like a loudly declared threat, his voice booming. Changkyun’s heart was racing now, and he licked the corner of his mouth, blinking rapidly as he tried to process the change in position.

“Are you really getting this mad because of a dirty shirt?” Changkyun asked, chuckling a bit. Kihyun was pretty sexy when he was mad, but this was a little much. Clearly Changkyun was just fucking with him. Kihyun’s eyes widened in anger, and he leaned a little closer to Changkyun, trying to get in the other boy’s face as much as he could.

“If it was just the shirt, then NO I wouldn’t be this _fucking_ mad,” Kihyun replied, his usually melodic voice coarse with blatant rage. “Maybe if you didn’t go off about my fucking masturbation habits to the whole populous of our school, then maybe I would’ve been a little more forgiving of your bitCH ASS,” Kihyun replied, clearly exaggerating in his rage. Changkyun’s cheeks flushed, and he looked away, not exactly in the best position to be reminded of Kihyun masturbating—oh god, Kihyun’s ass was pressing against his dick now, and he was getting harder-

“Wh- What the fuck is this?” Kihyun asked, and Changkyun felt his heart drop. “Do you have an erection right now?” he continued, and Changkyun squeezed his eyes shut, trying to deny the reality of the situation. He was just a little drunker than he thought, there was no way this was actually happening right now. Kihyun, on the other hand, wasn’t just going to permit his silence in this situation. “CHANGKYUN-AH. TELL ME,” he insisted, and Changkyun shook his head.

“No,” he replied, eyes finally opening to give Kihyun an indignant look. Kihyun clenched his jaw, his eyes only seeing red. First, Changkyun outs him to all of his friends, completely ruining his ‘good boy’ persona, then, after knowing good and well what mess he made, Changkyun decides to give him more shit to clean up? On top of that, when Kihyun attempts to open his eyes to the bullshit mess he’s made, Changkyun pops a fucking _boner_? Kihyun was not about to let this slide, not tonight. Changkyun deserved some karma for all the crap he put Kihyun through. 

Clenching his jaw, Kihyun rolls his hips against Changkyun’s crotch, his eyes wide as he processes that not only is Changkyun ridiculously hard, but that he’s also huge. Jesus, this is so much bigger than the toy Kihyun always uses… eyes getting a little hazy, Kihyun rocks his hips again, shivering a little at how big Changkyun felt against him- oh wait, he couldn’t ignore that this was _Changkyun_ he was grinding against.

“You need to explain to me how somebody could get hard in this situation,” Kihyun demanded, his voice stone cold and serious. Changkyun was at a bit of an impasse here, not sure if he should continue denying his almost masochistic attraction for Kihyun or just finally say it, but Kihyun rolled his hips against his, and that decision was made. Kihyun, whether he realized it himself yet or not, was getting turned on by the whole situation too- and Changkyun wasn’t planning on letting it go. 

“You’re so sexy when you get mad at me, I can’t help myself,” Changkyun replied. “Sometimes I do things on purpose just to get you all riled up,” he admitted, smirking a bit at the indignant look that passed over Kihyun’s handsome features- literally the most attractive face Kihyun could ever make.

“…So you mean to tell me that you’ve been purposefully getting me mad for your _own pleasure?”_ Kihyun spits out, his anger boiling up. He slams his hips down onto Changkyun’s cock, his eyes pointed and lips pursed. “You’re getting all turned on because of how gross you fucking are?” Kihyun added, practically burning with rage. Changkyun’s lips curl up into a slow smirk, his heart pounding from the influx of erotic, intense sensations hitting him all at once.

“You could say that,” Changkyun noncommittally replies, blinking a few times as he feels Kihyun continue to rut against him. “But you’re not so different from me, Kihyun,” Changkyun states, startling Kihyun a bit. How could Changkyun and he be so similar? Changkyun answers Kihyun’s silent question by pushing a hand up the boy’s thigh, giving him a few seconds to push him away but oddly enough… Kihyun didn’t move. 

“Before everyone showed up for the party, you were fucking yourself. I heard your moans carry throughout the whole dorm until seconds before the first guest arrived. You then scrambled around, running to the door to answer it,” Changkyun simply stated, making a flush rise to Kihyun’s cheeks.

“So? Your point?” Kihyun spat out, interrupting Changkyun’s story. Changkyun, without skipping a beat, continues. 

“You think me getting turned on from your anger is perverse, don’t you?” Changkyun rhetorically asked, getting a slight nod from Kihyun despite the fact that both of them knew the answer. “Well, you’ve been talking to all of your friends with your little ass still soaking wet from fucking yourself. You can’t even keep your hands out of your pants for 10 minutes before your party starts, and yet I’m the gross one?” Changkyun asks, his eyes shining with an erotic, intense gaze that made Kihyun’s cock throb. 

“That’s not true-!” Kihyun denied, even though he knew good and well that his ass had been dripping wet all night. Changkyun had hit the nail on the head, and Kihyun didn’t know how to reply, his heart racing. He’d been so horny lately, so desperate for action that his sessions with his cute purple dildo were becoming more frequent and much longer. He wanted to get fucked so bad it drove him crazy, and it was probably partially why he was so quick to anger lately. It didn’t help that Changkyun was stupidly attractive, either, and now paired with the current situation he was in, Kihyun was starting to think about things he’d never thought about before: namely, getting fucked by his own roommate.

“I could feel it and see for myself?” Changkyun asks, hoping that he didn’t cross a line here. It was one thing for Kihyun to be mad at him about his dirty clothes or trash, but it was another entirely for him to actually hate him forever. Kihyun purses his lips, blinking a few times as he realizes the lingering effects of alcohol were still in his system. He could just say he was drunk and a lil desperate, and honestly? He was. Besides, he didn’t give a shit about what Changkyun thought of him, so if he wanted to bang him, then why the fuck not. It’s not like Changkyun was going to think he was a whore or something, and if he did, then who cares.

“Do it,” Kihyun replied, trying to keep his tone harsh and cold, as if this was just a game and he wasn’t egging Changkyun on to finger his asshole. Changkyun bites his lip on a groan, his mind going crazy from the depravity of the situation. Kihyun was literally asking him to feel him up while straddling his lap, and not only that, but the party was still going on full swing in the room over. Changkyun bit his lip, praying that he could get Kihyun to moan like he always moaned on his little toys so that everyone knew exactly what they were doing~

Skirting his hand up Kihyun’s thigh, Changkyun looked into Kihyun’s face, watching his expression to make sure he didn’t cross a line or anything. When Kihyun’s stoic mug didn’t falter, Changkyun dipped his hand up the hem of Kihyun’s shorts, a little startled to see that he wasn’t even wearing underwear- but that didn’t stop him. Making it to his target, Changkyun brushed a finger against Kihyun’s entrance, his eyes widening as he feels how wet and erotically loose it was- clearly Kihyun’s dildo was a little bigger than Changkyun anticipated. 

“It’s still wet~ you’re so dirty, Kihyun,” Changkyun drawled out, his voice seductive and heavy, like he knew all of Kihyun’s nasty little secrets, and honestly, at this point? He pretty much did. Kihyun bites his lip on a moan, his stubbornness getting in the way of actually enjoying Changkyun’s slender fingers pressing against his entrance.

“At least I don’t get off from my roommate calling me a slob,” Kihyun half-assedly replies, his voice shaking as Changkyun easily slips a finger inside him. “Oh fuck,” he curses out, his voice low and breathy as he finally is able to feel somebody else’s fingers inside him. He can’t even process the notion of telling Changkyun to stop at this point- the feeling is addictive and Kihyun _needs_ it right now.

“But you _do_ get off from your roommate’s fingers inside your slutty little ass,” Changkyun retorted, reveling in the pissed look Kihyun shot his way in reply as he easily slipped in another finger. Eyes widening, Kihyun’s back arches, and he clenches his jaw, still annoyed with Changkyun but his fingers felt so stupidly good he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

“Just put in another finger, asshole,” Kihyun spits out, scrunching his eyebrows together and moaning low and hard as Changkyun does exactly what he says. God, and Changkyun was still so hard underneath him, probably getting off on the names Kihyun was calling him- knowledge that Kihyun didn’t know what to do with. On one hand, it kinda pissed him off that Changkyun wasn’t getting as mad as Kihyun wanted, but on the other… Kihyun wanted Changkyun’s cock inside him, and if the harsh words turned him on, then by god, Kihyun was going to vocalize his true thoughts. 

“C’mon, harder, I’m not made of glass,” Kihyun demands, thrusting his hips down onto Changkyun’s fingers, his eyes half-lidded and lips firmly set in a scowl. Honestly, Changkyun already had three fingers inside him, and he probably shouldn’t be encouraging the boy to be any rougher, but his need and frustration outweighed rational thinking. Changkyun quirked a brow, a slightly condescending smirk crossing over his features. They both knew how desperate that sounded, and if Kihyun wanted it rough, then by god, Changkyun was going to give it to him rough. Thrusting his fingers hard into Kihyun’s wet entrance, Changkyun began pounding into the boy, reveling in the strained whimper that slipped from the older boy’s lips.

“I-Is that the best you can do?” Kihyun asked, but his voice was trembling, words slipping from his mouth with only half the anger he intended to portray. Changkyun felt a tinge of frustration bubble up, and he used one hand to grip Kihyun’s hip, the other still pounding away inside him. He knew he was fingering Kihyun hard enough to make the other boy sore for a few days, so why was he still giving him grief?

“Maybe if I was using something a little bigger, I’d be able to pound you like you so desperately need,” Changkyun retorted, his jaw clenched as he tried fruitlessly to make Kihyun’s guard drop. Kihyun’s cock hardened inside his shorts, and he bit his lip on a needy moan, eyes going hazy just from the thought of getting a dick right now. Unable to resist the temptation, Kihyun got off Changkyun’s lap, reveling in the wet pop that sounded in the air and the painfully empty feeling when Changkyun’s fingers slipped out. He quickly took off his shorts, now nude from the waist down.

“Then unzip your pants and do it,” Kihyun demanded, shooting Changkyun a hard glare. The situation was a little embarrassing, trying to fuck someone that Kihyun pretty much hated, but… he wanted it- to infuriate Changkyun further, watch that frustrated little face underneath him while he satisfied only himself… it was hot. Changkyun hastily unzipped his pants, pulling out his ridiculously hard cock with a little bit of effort. Jumping back onto the bed, Kihyun straddled Changkyun’s hips, grabbing the boy’s cock and lining it up with his ass.

Staring into Changkyun’s face, Kihyun slowly began lowering his hips, giving the boy enough time to back out if he needed to. Kihyun wasn’t about to go this far with someone unwilling, even if it was the roommate he hated. When Changkyun nods a little, Kihyun lowers himself onto Changkyun’s cock, pushing in just the tip. His eyes shining as he watches Changkyun groan in pleasure, Kihyun suddenly gets a rather devious idea.

Pulling back, Kihyun then begins fucking Changkyun’s cock- but only the tip. His legs are holding down Changkyun’s so that the boy can’t thrust up (easily) so he’s practically stuck here while Kihyun tortures him. Smiling and laughing a bit as he watches Changkyun start to get frustrated, Kihyun continues the teasing motion, his hips working hard. 

“Isn’t this nice~” Kihyun teases, laughing a bit as Changkyun glares at him. Grabbing Kihyun’s hips, Changkyun desperately tries to force the boy deeper onto his cock- but it was to no avail.

“No, I’m barely inside,” Changkyun said, obviously frustrated. Chuckling, Kihyun raised a brow, continuing to minutely move his hips on Changkyun’s cock, his eyes mischievously looking down into Changkyun’s.

“It’ll have to do~” Kihyun said, obviously fully intending to continue doing this for as long as he pleased. A swell of annoyance and desperation rushed over Changkyun, and he roughly grabbed Kihyun’s hips, startling the boy just enough to shove him fully onto his cock- all the way to the hilt. Kihyun gasped, his lips parted lewdly and eyes rolling back as Changkyun grinds his cock against Kihyun’s deepest part. His dildo can’t even reach that far, but Changkyun can just rub against it like it was easy? Mind going crazy, Kihyun can’t even process the fact that Changkyun started thrusting into him until he almost slipped off the boy’s lap from the intensity.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kihyun asked, his tone stern and serious, as if Changkyun had seriously done something wrong. Changkyun froze, his eyes staring up into Kihyun’s worriedly. “Did I say you could do that?” he asked, and then immediately answered himself. “No, I didn’t.” Changkyun swallowed dryly, his heart pounding in anticipation. Kihyun was really pissed now, and Changkyun couldn’t deny how fucking hot he looked glaring down at him.

“You’re gonna have to do it my way,” Kihyun coldly stated, using both hands to push Changkyun’s hands down above his head, staring down into the boy’s eyes without the slightest shred of mercy. Rolling his hips, Kihyun began fucking himself on Changkyun’s cock, holding eye-contact the entire time as he shoved Changkyun’s cock in and out, creating a delicious friction. Changkyun felt his heart pounding, and he desperately wanted to shove his cock in deeper, just to fuck with Kihyun… so he did.

“What did I just say?” Kihyun said, freezing his motions, eyes flickering with an undeniable anger that made Changkyun’s cock throb. “If you move your hips one more time, I’m going to leave you like this,” Kihyun threatened, although, truthfully, there was no way he could leave like this- not when he was this hard and aching. Changkyun bit his lip, eyebrows scrunching together as Kihyun slowly started riding him again. He wasn’t going to thrust, at least not yet- he had a plan- one that didn’t involve Kihyun getting up without at least one of them cumming.

Pleased that Changkyun was obeying him, Kihyun started to truly fuck him, his hips moving fast and hard on Changkyun’s cock, sucking him in and grinding like he was just some toy for Kihyun to cum on. Even though it was a little difficult fucking him so hard while holding his wrists down, Kihyun wasn’t about to release him now, not when Changkyun could use those hands to disobey him… so he kept them there. Luckily for them both, Kihyun was already getting close to cumming, so the mild discomfort was about to come to an end rather quickly. 

Gasping as he hits a particularly good spot, Kihyun’s grip on Changkyun’s wrists loosens, and he focuses instead on grinding against that one spot over and over, riding Changkyun’s cock desperately. Moans were pouring from his lips now, but he didn’t even care, too obsessed with the pleasurable sensation to worry about any consequences. Sensing that Kihyun was about to cum, Changkyun breaks free from Kihyun’s hands, grabbing the boy’s hips and thrusting into him hard and deep. When Kihyun shoots him a look that’s a combination of anger and arousal, Changkyun feels his control slipping away faster than he can process, too focused on shoving his cock deep inside Kihyun’s addictively tight, wet heat.

At this point, Kihyun knew there wasn’t anything he could do to stop the inevitable from happening. As much as he wanted to shove Changkyun down and teasingly insert only the tip, he was too far gone to hold back his own orgasm, let alone anyone else’s. A few bitter protests slip from his lips in one final attempt to assert his dominance, and then, just a few seconds later, Kihyun cums hard all over Changkyun’s bare torso. Beneath him, Changkyun quickly pulls out, finishing himself off against the outside of Kihyun’s entrance.

Catching his breath for a few moments, the realization of what they just did hit Kihyun hard, and his eyes flew open, pulling himself away from Changkyun’s body in a half-drunk, half-orgasm-dazed flurry. This was the guy that made him clean his nasty Go-Gurt trash and never took his shoes off when he entered the dorm- why the hell did he just fuck him???

“Get out,” Kihyun demanded, getting off the bed and rapidly trying to locate his shorts. He could feel Changkyun’s cum on his ass and rage exploded out of him. “GET THE FUCK OUT!” Kihyun yelled, throwing Changkyun’s discarded shirt onto his head. Getting the idea, Changkyun scrambles up, rapidly zipping up his pants before scurrying out of the room- not even putting on his shirt before passing through the still crowded common area.

Shutting the door behind him, Kihyun groaned in frustration, hitting his forehead with his palm. What the fuck just got into him? He’d never usually do something like that… maybe he was more drunk than he thought… actually, he needed to get just a little bit more drunk to forget that even happened. Throwing on his shorts, Kihyun walks into the common room, relieved to see that Changkyun was nowhere to be found. The party was still going strong, and he was welcomed to the circle with an offered shot glass full of vodka. This was just what he needed.

 

* * *

 

 

The few weeks that followed were a little strained for Changkyun and Kihyun. They both immediately pretended like nothing happened, and that party was never brought up again, not even their mutual friends brought it up in their presence. Things were relatively back to normal after three weeks, and Kihyun pretty much had blocked it from his memory… that is, until a text from Minhyuk brought way too many feelings to the surface.

**> >Minhyuk **

_Duuude you and Kyunnie need to throw a party again sometime, last time was so fucking hilarious._  


**> Kihyun**

            _Yeah. Maybe someday._  


**> >Minhyuk **

            _OMG I almost forgot that y’all fucked at the last party LMAO,,, must’ve been pretty  
__fuckin good from what we could hear ;)_

Kihyun rolls his eyes at that last text, flopping onto his sheets and angrily typing out his next reply, his mind filled with memories of his most recent sexual encounter. 

**> Kihyun**

            _It was a mistake._

**> >Minhyuk**

_Oh c’mon~ I could hear those sweet little moans~ and Changkyunnie has been acting so weird ever since… maybe he has a crush on you or something! I’ve always felt      like there was potential for you two_

Inhaling sharply, Kihyun locked his phone, throwing it to the foot of his bed with flushed cheeks. Changkyun? With a crush on him? But Kihyun treated him like trash half the time, how the hell could he actually be attracted to him despite that? He suddenly remembered the little confession Changkyun told him before they fucked- that he actually got off on Kihyun’s anger. Maybe… maybe Changkyun really did have an attraction towards him.

“AGHHH!” Kihyun half-screamed in frustration, bringing his hands to his face and rolling around, not sure what to do with himself. Changkyun _was_ really hot, and his cock was incredible- he knew that from experience, but to have a… a… 

“I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON MY ROOMMATE!” Kihyun yelled out, trying to convince himself that he wasn’t actually feeling the things he was most certainly feeling. Changkyun was different than anyone else Kihyun had ever been with, but he was exciting, unpredictable, sexy… maybe Kihyun just needed someone a little different.

But there was one major problem: what if Changkyun didn’t like him back? Then he’d just be a fucking idiot getting feelings for someone that was just fucking with him for fun. Annoyed, Kihyun grabbed his phone, typing out a hasty reply.

**> Kihyun**

_There’s no way that little shit has a crush on me. Let’s do another party at your place- and soon. I need to get drunk._


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP. I am sorry for how long this took (nearly 9 months? Jesus!) but I hope everyone is pleased with the ending! Let me know what you think in the comments!

**> Kihyun**

_There’s no way that little shit has a crush on me. Let’s do another party at your place- and soon. I need to get drunk._

** >>Minhyuk**

             _Lol, I dig the enthusiasm~ How does Friday sound?_

Reading the reply, Kihyun exhaled in relief, running a hand through his hair. He was glad that Minhyuk was being a bro today and didn’t decide to be a cheeky little shit, like usual. He was a little _too_ conflicted and nervous about his feelings for Changkyun (fuck… did he just say ‘feelings’? He canNOT have feelings for that prick), but knowing that he was about to get drunk and forget all about the bullshit in just a few short days definitely helped him feel better.

**> Kihyun**

  _I’m down._

The days that followed went alright for Kihyun, aside from a few strange encounters with Changkyun that only further confused him. Because of how much he’d grown to resent Changkyun, Kihyun never really lingered on any of the boy’s decent qualities or thought to observe his behaviors- he just wanted to hate him or ignore him. Now that he was catching feelings for him, Kihyun caught himself questioning virtually every single thing Changkyun did or said in his presence, making Kihyun’s thoughts that much more jumbled.

Around noon on the day after Kihyun realized he might have a crush on Changkyun, the man of the hour decided to purposefully rile him up, making some comment about the fact that he’d actually taken out the trash- despite the obvious fact that the kitchen trashcan was clearly full. His eyes were glimmering with a certain playfulness, and with the knowledge Kihyun had, his piece of shit roommate made that comment with the sole intent to get him pissed off in a way that the said piece of shit roommate found sexually arousing. Naturally, Kihyun still bought into it, and the memory was fresh on his mind even now.

“Changkyun-ah. You didn’t take out the trash, I can smell it from here,” Kihyun retorted, his eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed over his chest. Changkyun shrugged his shoulders, his eyes playful and a certain masochistic light flickering in them that Kihyun knew all too well by now.

“I didn’t say I took out all the trash- I just took out what was in my room,” Changkyun replied, smiling a bit harder when Kihyun rolls his eyes and huffs in annoyance.

“Then you shouldn’t say you took out the trash, dipshit,” Kihyun replied, knowing that he shouldn’t egg Changkyun on but finding it difficult to break old habits. Changkyun licks his lips, and Kihyun pretends like the sight didn’t make his heart skip a beat. 

“You should probably take out your trash too, Kihyun,” Changkyun drawled out, casually turning away from Kihyun. Kihyun’s eyebrows furrowed at both the lack of honorific after his name and the actual statement said by his shitty roommate.

“Excuse me?” Kihyun spat out, already feeling his blood boil. Every little thing Changkyun said to him set him off, and the pure, unadulterated annoyance helped to drown out the weird, bubbling attraction he was starting to feel for Changkyun. In reply, Changkyun stalls for a few seconds, running his hand languidly along the arm of the ugly sofa in their shared common area. Kihyun begins tapping his foot impatiently.

“I’m sure your trashcan is filled to the brim with all those cum-covered tissues from you jerking off so much lately~” Changkyun eventually said, his eyes burning with sexual implication, and Kihyun nearly smacked him right then and there.

“Fuck off,” Kihyun replied tersely, but his cheeks were getting red, heart pounding while remembering their last and only sexual encounter together. Changkyun had teased him about his masturbation habits then and, well, it had only gotten worse since. Kihyun had been fucking himself daily in an attempt to recreate that addictive feeling of Changkyun’s huge cock inside him- and he knew he’d been louder than usual in his efforts. Clearly Changkyun was well aware of this fact, and Kihyun didn’t quite know what to do with this information.

“But I’m right, aren’t I? You should probably take care of that and stop acting like you’re better than me,” Changkyun replied, his lips curling up a bit. Kihyun’s expression boiled over from pissed to positively enraged, and he stepped closer to Changkyun, his small hand clenching into a tight fist by his side.

“Just because you have dirt on me doesn’t mean I don’t have dirt on you, too- you fucking disgusting masochist,” Kihyun spat out, his stomach twisting as Changkyun’s cock visibly twitches in his tight pants. “God, can you cut that out for five goddamn minutes?! I’m not saying this so you can get off on it-!” he continued, voice breaking a bit in frustration despite the lie.

“But you are, aren’t you?” Changkyun retorted in a breathy voice, his eyes dark and hazy with lust, huge cock clearly hard in his pants as he stared over at Kihyun. Cheeks flaring, Kihyun swiftly turns around, finding that in this situation, fleeing was his best bet.

“If I keep talking, your sick ass is just going to like it, so I’m leaving. And take out the fucking trash while you’re at it, I’m busy,” Kihyun managed to choke out, his voice lacking half the venom he’d intended. He can see Changkyun’s mouth open to reply, but Kihyun quickly slammed the door to his bedroom shut and ignored him, his breathing slightly ragged and eyes wide. What… the fuck? He had no idea what just happened, or, more specifically, why he was fucking hard in his pants from his interaction with Changkyun.

Sighing in exasperation, Kihyun stares over at his bed, his mind supplying a solution to his frustration that he didn’t even want to consider: fucking himself until he came. It would be the second time today, but it was pretty much the only thing he knew how to do to get rid of his weird thoughts about his roommate. Skin heating just at the thought, Kihyun rubs the back of his neck, his cock twitching impatiently in his pants. Succumbing to his desire, Kihyun walks over to his bed, pulling out the lube and dildo from the drawer under his bedframe. Distinctly, Kihyun could hear Changkyun in the room over; apparently his roommate was watching something on the TV and had settled onto the couch. Their walls were thin, but…

Kihyun pulled down his pants and underwear in one motion, dropping them onto the ground before neatly folding them and setting them onto his desk. Now nude from the waist-down, Kihyun crawls onto his bed, popping open the bottle of lube as he lays down on his back, his legs splayed. There was a slight breeze brushing against his bare cock and ass, and Kihyun bites his lip, staring down at his lewd body as he warms up some lube between his fingers. Once ready, Kihyun smears it against his entrance, pushing in a finger easily. He’d gotten pretty used to penetration these days, and wouldn’t need much prep.

From the common area, Kihyun could hear Changkyun moving around, the sound from the TV fading to a rather low volume. Flushing, Kihyun wonders if Changkyun was… listening to him. It was no secret (anymore) that Changkyun knew he fucked himself in his dorm room, but to have Changkyun just blatantly listen to him? Kihyun squeezed his eyes shut, blocking out all of his thoughts in favor of satisfying his carnal desires. Lining up the dildo, Kihyun pushes it inside, his head throwing back against the pillow and a needy moan trembling from his lips. Covering his mouth, Kihyun’s eyes flicker over to his door, and he whimpers as he hears the audio from the TV go completely mute. Shit, Changkyun definitely heard him that time.

Trying to get it over with as quickly as possible, Kihyun begins fucking himself, thighs trembling and spreading as he attempts to ram that sweet spot that Changkyun practically abused when they’d fucked before. He never quite hits it right, but it’s enough, and Kihyun gasps and lets out a long string of moans as he approaches his orgasm. Kihyun hears Changkyun clear his throat in the other room, clear as day, and he moans again, his eyes rolling back at the thought that Changkyun might be getting off on it. Fuck, of course he was- that fucking pervert was definitely getting off on it. With that thought, Kihyun groans blissfully, cumming into his hand without ever needing to touch his cock.

Exhaling as he comes down from his orgasm-high, Kihyun feels that familiar sense of shame and dissatisfaction come over him. His conversation with Minhyuk was echoing in his head, and he knew that, even if it wasn’t what he wanted, something huge was going to change in his and Changkyun’s relationship at this party. He wanted Changkyun- he could admit it when he was alone in his room with his spent cock. He couldn’t just sit through the tension for much longer without losing it. Sighing tiredly, Kihyun gets out of bed, grabbing a few tissues to clean up his cum-covered hand. Whatever happened, he just wanted to get it over with. He couldn’t keep jerking off like this every time he got in a fight with Changkyun- he’d lose it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Heyyyy~ Jooheonyyy~” Kihyun drunkenly called out, his voice thick and eyes unfocused and blurry. He’d been nursing a bottle of whisky for the past half-hour, drinking from it like it was water. Stumbling a bit as he approached his target, Kihyun wraps an arm around his younger friend, swaying slightly. “I heard you and -hic- Hyunwoo were going out now, is that -hic- true?” he asked, voice interrupted by hiccups. Jooheon smiles nervously, his eyes darting over to Hyunwoo across the room with red cheeks.

“N-No, hyung, we’re not going out, you’re just drunk,” Jooheon replied, heart racing in his chest. There was no way anyone had found out about him and Hyunwoo fucking after the TKE frat party last week, right? Kihyun chuckles lowly, patting Jooheon’s back a little harder than he’d intended.

“Jooheon you _dog~_ ” Kihyun drawled out, chuckling amusedly to himself. Stumbling away, Kihyun moves to his next target, feeling much more sociable than usual in his drunken state. Jooheon could only watch him leave with wide, scared eyes.

Taking a small sip from his solo cup of weak punch, Changkyun watches Kihyun carefully. While it was fairly common for Kihyun to get inebriated at parties, especially when he wasn’t the host, his level of drunkenness was frighteningly high considering how recently the party started. Kihyun had practically chugged a bottle of Jack Daniels by himself in under an hour, and he was clearly going to keep drinking, too. Changkyun couldn’t figure out what had changed in him to spark such an increase in his drinking. From what Changkyun knew as his roommate, all he could really tell was that Kihyun was jerking off way more often than usual and that he got flustered every time they argued lately.

Brows furrowing in confusion, Changkyun briefly considers the possibility that Kihyun could be drinking to drown pent-up feelings. Possibly even for Changkyun himself. Quickly shaking himself out of that train of thought, Changkyun flickers his eyes back over to Kihyun, watching him fail to stay balanced while simply standing in one place. No matter what had changed, Changkyun was still worried about him, and he knew that he needed to do something about it. He could approach Kihyun and try to get him to drink water and chill out, but they weren’t exactly friends and Kihyun seemed to know what he was doing- he probably wouldn’t react well to criticism. 

Just as Changkyun decides he’s going to simply watch him from afar, he spots Kihyun racing to the bathroom connected to Minhyuk’s room and vomit all over the toilet seat. The dorm was small and Kihyun hadn’t closed any doors, so Changkyun likely wasn’t the only person who’d saw. Jumping up from the couch, Changkyun darts into Minhyuk’s room, shutting the door behind him before entering the bathroom and shutting that door as well. The sounds of Kihyun retching straight whisky and stomach acid into the toilet reverberated into the air, and Changkyun rubbed Kihyun’s back in small, soothing circles.

“Do you want me to get you some water?” Changkyun asked when Kihyun’s retching had ended. Kihyun shook his head, wobbling onto his two legs and grasping Changkyun’s shirt with an angry but tired expression.

“Why are you… helping me…?” Kihyun brokenly asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared into Changkyun’s eyes. It was odd seeing Kihyun like this- he was always so upright and put-together, and right now, he was a mess. Changkyun felt like he was seeing Kihyun’s vulnerability for the first time, and it was shockingly intimate. 

“I wouldn’t just--” Changkyun began to answer, but Kihyun interrupted him, clearly not actually wanting a reply from him. 

“How can you act like this to me right now? Like we’re just normal roommates?” Kihyun asked, and this time Changkyun kept his mouth shut, watching Kihyun attentively. Pursing his lips, his drunkenness slightly quelled for the time being, Kihyun stares into Changkyun’s eyes as he continues. “Everything’s been so weird since the party at our dorm, I don’t even know what to do with myself around you anymore,” Kihyun said, his voice slightly raw as his eyes darted to the floor. Sweat had bloomed on his forehead at some point during his vomiting, and his hair was sticking to it, eyes red and tired. Changkyun swallowed hoarsely, fear and anticipating filling him at the thought of what Kihyun was about to say next.

“I think… I think I like you,” Kihyun confessed, and Changkyun’s heart jumped into his throat, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. “Like, actually find you _decent_ sometimes,” Kihyun continued, slumping his head against Changkyun’s shoulder, his head pounding. “And I really want you to fuck me,” he confessed in a soft voice, his rank breath brushing against Changkyun’s collarbone. Eyes widening in shock, Changkyun can only stiffly stare down at Kihyun, his whole body tense with sudden shift in mood.

He’d liked Kihyun for so long now, fantasized about being with him and satisfying his roommate like he so desperately needed for months now. Hearing these words from Kihyun’s mouth after how tense and awkward it had been between them was like getting punched in the face, and Changkyun was at a loss for words. He wanted to reassure Kihyun that he wasn’t the only one feeling this way, but the words just weren’t coming out.

Interrupting his thoughts, Kihyun made a whimpering, pained noise, followed by a heave, and Changkyun pulled back, helping Kihyun to the toilet with wide eyes. His confession would have to wait until Kihyun wasn’t vomiting, and honestly, it would probably be better to have this whole conversation over again when Kihyun was sober. Rubbing Kihyun’s back, Changkyun notices that even though Kihyun was heaving, nothing was actually coming up. The strained noises Kihyun was making, however, showed just how much Kihyun was in pain, so Changkyun stayed back, rubbing his back and pushing his hair off his forehead.

After a few more minutes of this, Kihyun slumps against the side of the toilet, his face wet with sweat and puke staining the front of his shirt from leaning against the filthy toilet. Grabbing a wash-cloth from Minhyuk’s cabinet, Changkyun makes it slightly damp before dabbing it against Kihyun’s face. Frowning, Kihyun reaches a hand up and takes the wash-cloth, his eyes misty and unfocused as he does the job himself.

“I need… to clean the toilet…” Kihyun mumbled out, his fingers trembling as he wipes off his mouth with the wash-cloth. Changkyun purses his lips, his expression worrying.

“You can’t clean the toilet in this state, Kihyun. Don’t worry about it, I’ll just give Minhyuk a warning and he’ll do it. We need to go back to the dorm,” Changkyun said, eyes flickering over Kihyun’s haggard appearance, a swell of emotion overcoming him. “You need to take care of yourself first,” he added, extending a hand to help Kihyun stand up. Kihyun grumbled but didn’t contest with that, and when he faced the mirror to wash his hands, he visibly grimaced at his own reflection.

“Jesus Christ,” Kihyun mumbled, shaking his head a little as he washed his hands. Seeing that Kihyun was doing a bit better, Changkyun darts out of the bathroom, heading to find Minhyuk. He locates him quickly, and corners him, talking to him in a hushed voice so not to draw attention to himself or Kihyun in the other room.

“Kihyun and I are leaving early, I’m really sorry but Kihyun, well, Kihyun’s--” Changkyun began, unsure of how to say, ‘my roommate just confessed that he wanted my body after puking all over your bathroom’ in a subtle way. Minhyuk nodded knowingly, chuckling a bit as he patted Changkyun on the shoulder.

“Look, I got the bathroom covered. I’ll just lock it for now and everyone can use my roommate’s until I take care of it,” Minhyuk said, and Changkyun winced, realizing that if Minhyuk knew that Kihyun had just puked his guts out, then everyone probably knew. “And Changkyun?” Minhyuk continued, raising his eyebrows a bit, a small smirk on his lips.

“Yeah?” Changkyun replied.

“Whatever you do, just don’t fuck him while he’s drunk. No matter how much he says he wants you, and lord knows he does, just wait until he sobers up,” Minhyuk said, laughing a bit at the surprised look on Changkyun’s face. Flushing, Changkyun nods his head, feeling embarrassed and a little nervous about what all Minhyuk actually knew.

“Of course, hyung. And I’m sorry about the bathroom,” Changkyun said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Minhyuk waved him off, a good-natured smile on his face.

“It’s not your fault, I’ll get back at Kihyun for it later~” he said, a smile crossing his lips that was far too pure for Changkyun’s comfort. Saying his goodbye to Minhyuk, Changkyun reenters the bathroom through Minhyuk’s bedroom, where he collects Kihyun and promptly leads him back to their dorm. Luckily, Minhyuk lived in the same building that they did, so the walk back was short and nearly painless. 

Once there, Changkyun instructs that Kihyun should brush his teeth and wash his face- the lingering smell would be unbearable if he let it stay there overnight. While he did that, Changkyun poured him a glass of water, which Kihyun heartily drank. Gently, Changkyun helped Kihyun take off his soiled shirt and led him to his bed. Watching him pass out in his bed, Changkyun remembers just how much alcohol Kihyun had drank that night, and decided to sit down on the chair in Kihyun’s room until he was more confident that Kihyun wouldn’t choke on vomit in his sleep. Minutes bled into hours, and Changkyun finds his own eyelids getting heavy. Finally succumbing, Changkyun falls asleep, still in Kihyun’s chair facing his sleeping roommate.

 

* * *

 

 

Groaning at the sudden and incredibly painful feeling of a throbbing headache, Kihyun groggily pulls his covers over his head. Daylight was pouring into his bedroom and the brightness was obscene- why the fuck did the sun have to shine this early, again? When the pain and frustration finally subsides, Kihyun remembers everything that had happened the night before, including his cringe-worthy confession to the guy he thought he hated. Not only that, but Changkyun never replied to his confession, at least not that Kihyun could recall. He had absolutely no idea where he really stood with him, and the not knowing made him tense and anxious.

Turning over on his bed, Kihyun makes a tiny sound of shock as he sees Changkyun himself sitting in his chair passed out. Jesus, this was not what he needed immediately after waking up. He needed time to process what had happened and sort his thoughts, and he would like to make a game-plan as to how he was going to breach the subject with Changkyun. But first, he wanted a hot shower, coffee, and to bitch with Minhyuk preferably over breakfast. Pulling back the covers, Kihyun sits up a little, his expression darkening when he sees Changkyun stir awake at the commotion.

“Oh, you’re up already,” Changkyun greeted, his voice deeper than usual and thick with sleep. Kihyun shivered at the sensual tone, praying that the oncoming arousal would go away before it manifested.

“Mhmm, why exactly are you in my room?” Kihyun replied, watching Changkyun sit up and run a hand through his hair.

“You were wasted last night, I had to make sure you didn’t choke on your own vomit while you slept,” Changkyun replied, the light in his eyes turning darker, more sensual. “And you said that you liked me, do you remember that?” Changkyun asked, his expression blank, calculating. A brief thought jumped into Kihyun’s mind: he could easily use this opportunity to blame his confession on the alcohol and say he didn’t remember. However, just thinking about doing that made Kihyun’s chest ache with guilt, and he took the more difficult route, his heart racing. 

“I don’t remember you ever replying to it,” Kihyun answered, his eyes pointedly staring at a wrinkle in his bedsheets. Changkyun inhaled and exhaled once, then twice, silence filling the room. Kihyun began toying with his covers, now distinctly aware that he was shirtless and talking about romance with his roommate. God, would Changkyun just say something already??

“I like you back, Kihyun. Why else would I react to you the way I do?” Changkyun finally said, his voice soft but picking up momentum. “You’re so absent-minded sometimes, that should’ve been obvious,” Changkyun continued, chuckling a bit. Kihyun looks up, observing Changkyun carefully. The smile touching the corners of Changkyun’s mouth let Kihyun know that he meant every word he said, and his eyes held zero negative feelings, which meant that his dig at Kihyun was genuine, too. Suddenly filling up with a type of anger Kihyun had never fully experienced before, he retorted.

“Watch it, Changkyun. You shouldn’t be so disrespectful to your hyung,” Kihyun replied, the fire in his eyes simmering but cool- he wanted to egg Changkyun on, but mostly so he could get that delicious reaction out of him. It wasn’t like all those other times they’d argued, Kihyun wasn’t doing this to get back at Changkyun, he was doing it for him. “You should be taking care of me and instead you’re just insulting me and sitting on your ass in my room,” he continued, eyes fierce. Changkyun’s lips curled up just a little bit more, his eyes half-lidded as he peered over at Kihyun. He knew the game had changed just like Kihyun did.

“You shouldn’t be so cocky, Kihyun. I carried your drunk ass all the way back to the dorm and even helped clean you up. Don’t give me that shit,” he replied, deep voice knowing and even somewhat seductive. Kihyun flared up a bit, his eyes sharpening as he looked over at Changkyun. 

“Yeah, you ‘cleaned me up’ alright,” Kihyun began, gesturing towards the lack of clothing on his torso. “Why did you take my shirt off, too? You fucking pervert,” Kihyun spat out the last part, his cheeks hot as the tension grew in the room. Changkyun tugged his lower lip into his mouth, his body reacting to the harsh language. God, Kihyun looked so mad, too, so repulsed by him. It made a sinful shiver pass through him, a feeling of depravity so sickly sweet and addictive his cock started getting hard in his pants already.

“Maybe I _was_ being a pervert,” Changkyun replied, leaning back in his chair and showing Kihyun his perverted cock: half-hard and making a visible bulge in his pants just from being degraded. Kihyun sucked in a gulp of air, his expression turning dark and sadistic in an instant.

“God, you’re disgusting,” Kihyun commented, his lips curled down into a sneer. Changkyun bit his lip, arching his hips up to show Kihyun just how much he liked getting talked to like that. “Did you even wash up last night? You look nasty and your mind is nasty, too,” he commented, laughing cruelly. Changkyun shook his head, affirming Kihyun’s harsh comment. Reaching a hand down, Changkyun gropes himself through his pants, his mind going crazy at how Kihyun was looking at and talking to him.

“Fuck, and you’re even touching yourself to this?” Kihyun asked, leaning back against his pillows and watching Changkyun with mock-apathy. “God, you’re really desperate, aren’t you?” he prompted, thriving in the needy, low moan that trembled from Changkyun’s lips and his vigorous nodding. “Pathetic,” he mumbled out, lips curling up in a self-satisfied smirk when Changkyun unzips his pants and pulls out his cock. “Just touching yourself right in front of me, you have zero standards,” Kihyun continued, but his cock was hard between his legs now, loving every second of talking down to his absurdly well-hung roommate. 

“I bet you could cum just from me insulting you,” Kihyun mused, subtly reaching a hand down to touch himself, his expression hard and domineering despite his arousal. “Cum on your fucking fist you pathetic bitch,” Kihyun goaded, watching the shiver pass through Changkyun’s body as he pumped his cock harder and faster, the sound of skin-on-skin filling the otherwise quiet room.

“You’re really just gonna touch yourself with me right here… shirtless and watching you,” Kihyun continued, his own arousal starting to get the better of him. Changkyun’s eyes widened a bit, and he observed Kihyun a little closer, noticing that his hand was moving under the sheets. “You could have my ass but you’re too much of a pussy to come fuck me,” Kihyun continued, his voice catching at the end. Changkyun’s cock throbbed at that, but he could indulge his masturbation fantasies later- Kihyun was right here and clearly wanted him.

Getting up from the chair, Changkyun pulls aside the covers, showcasing Kihyun’s hand down the back of his pants. Quelling the initial surprise that Kihyun was actually playing with his ass and not his cock, Changkyun gets between Kihyun’s thighs, his hands on either side of Kihyun’s head as he stared down at him.

“So I’m a pussy, huh? Guess you’re gonna get fucked by a pussy, then,” Changkyun drawls out, his cock visibly twitching just at the feeling of calling himself a pussy. Kihyun’s lips curl up in contentment, his hand reaching down to open the drawer under his bed. Quickly, he pulls out the lube, passing it to Changkyun.

“That’s better~ C’mon, show me how well a good-for-nothing pervert can fuck me~” Kihyun drawls out, his thighs spreading and eyes burning with sadistic arousal. Changkyun moans brokenly, his hands coming down to grab Kihyun’s pants by the waistband and tug them down and off his body along with his briefs. Popping open the lube, Changkyun squirts out a healthy amount, rubbing it straight onto Kihyun’s pink, slightly gaping, entrance.

“How much prep do you need?” Changkyun asked, his voice low and slightly gruff, his eyes needily staring up into Kihyun’s as he pressed in a single finger. Kihyun reached a hand down, pulling away Changkyun’s finger with flushed cheeks.

“Just put lube on your cock and I’m ready,” Kihyun replied, his voice taking a crasser tone as he leaned back on the pillows and stared up into Changkyun’s face. “C’mon, I know how much a pervert like you just wants to stick your dick in something~” Kihyun drawled out, pressing his hips back impatiently. The truth of the matter was that Kihyun was probably more desperate to get fucked than Changkyun was, but there was no way in Hell he’d actually admit that aloud, especially not when Changkyun was clearly getting off on such lewd language.

Changing position, Changkyun covers his cock with the lube still on his hand and lines his cock up with Kihyun’s entrance, his mind nearly short-circuiting at how sexy Kihyun looked in this position: his entrance winking at him, his thighs spread… Changkyun groaned deeply, pressing in his cock inch by inch until Kihyun was completely seated on his dick. Mind going crazy, Changkyun starts thrusting in and out, reveling in the delicious feeling of Kihyun’s wet, perfectly tight entrance.

“You’re so nasty, fucking me like this right off the bat,” Kihyun groaned out, his hands reaching out to grab Changkyun’s shoulders, digging his nails in. “You just want to cum, don’t you? Slut,” Kihyun continued, reveling in the deep, trembling groan that slipped out of Changkyun’s mouth in reply. Changkyun’s cock was hard and long, slamming against his deepest part with every thrust, and Kihyun knew he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer like this. He needed Changkyun to cum first, though- he wasn’t about to humiliate himself when he was supposed to be humiliating Changkyun. 

Trying desperately to keep himself together, Kihyun tightens his entrance, his hips rolling back onto Changkyun’s as he focuses on verbally degrading Changkyun instead of his own pleasure. He spits out insults and goads Changkyun on repeatedly, watching Changkyun fall further and further into his own depraved arousal.

“Kihyun, please-” Changkyun eventually begs, his eyes staring blearily down into Kihyun’s. His cock had been slamming into Kihyun’s perfect wetness for so long now, grinding into him and thrusting in and out- he knew he couldn’t last much longer. “I’m going to cum,” he declared, voice trembling and low. Kihyun groaned, his fingers tightening their hold on Changkyun’s shoulders, digging his nails in.

“You better not fucking cum inside me, Im Changkyun,” Kihyun threatened, his voice breaking slightly but still deathly serious. “You nasty fucking pervert, do not cum inside me- I will not let you get away with that,” he continued, sparking a wave of desperation down Changkyun’s spine. He wanted to cum inside Kihyun so badly his vision was tunneling- just the thought of disobeying Kihyun and facing his wrath afterwards made his cock throb in arousal. 

As much as Changkyun wanted to cum with his cock deep inside Kihyun, he restrained himself and pulled out as soon as his orgasm started to hit. Eyes watering slightly with the effort it took to stave off his orgasm, Changkyun stares down into Kihyun’s flushed, confused face, his cock throbbing in his hand.

“Give me your face,” Changkyun spat out, his voice desperate. Scrambling to go forward, Kihyun moves his head between Changkyun’s legs, his mouth watering at the sight of Changkyun’s huge, hard cock right in his face. “God you fucking slut, want my cum on your face that bad?” Changkyun asked, his deep voice laced with lewd arousal, his hand pumping his cock quickly to orgasm. Eyes quickly shutting, Kihyun whimpers at the sudden role reversal, his cock throbbing as Changkyun’s cum splatters all over his face. At the disgusting, crass feeling, Kihyun brings his hand down to his ass, fingering himself quickly as he cums all over his own body. He’d never been talked to or treated like that, and the shock was overwhelming… But Kihyun couldn’t deny how much it turned him on, too. He didn’t know that about himself before, but maybe being with Changkyun would open his mind to all sorts of other things about himself, too.

Coming down from his orgasm-high, Kihyun brings a hand up to his face, wiping away the cum that had accumulated on his eyelids. Grimacing at the disgusting feeling, Kihyun opens his eyes, watching Changkyun step down from his bed and take off his clothes completely. Blinking a few times in shock, Kihyun watches him, curious as to why Changkyun was getting naked _after_ they’d fucked.

“What are you doing?” Kihyun asked. Changkyun took a step towards Kihyun, his lips just slightly curling up at the corners.

“I thought that maybe we could shower together?” Changkyun offered, chuckling a bit. “I think we both could use one right now,” he added. Kihyun smiled a bit, unable to argue with what was obviously the truth here. Sitting up, Kihyun looks over at Changkyun, his eyes warm. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’d been about two weeks since Changkyun and Kihyun went from roommates that hated each other’s guts to boyfriends that happened to live together, and the transition was going better than either of them could have anticipated. After their true, genuine feelings for each other were revealed, the rest came easy: all they had to do was express themselves honestly around each other and not hide their romantic and sexual attraction towards each other. It also helped that they both still loved to bicker with each other, too~

Leaning against a wall inside his dorm, Kihyun casually converses with Minhyuk, his expression relaxed. This was the first party he and Changkyun hosted as a couple, and so far, everything was going better than planned. Just as he was about to inquire about Changkyun’s whereabouts, Changkyun walks into the room from his bedroom, wearing a shirt that Kihyun knew all too well that he’d worn yesterday. Frowning, Kihyun takes a step closer to him, his expression tight.

“I thought you were going to shower before people started showing up… you nasty piece of shit,” Kihyun spat out, hints of disgust flickering in his eyes. Changkyun’s cheeks flare pink at that, his eyes getting hazy with lust. “Go get changed before I gag at how repulsive you smell,” Kihyun continued, his tone demanding and relentless. Changkyun nodded his head obediently, his cock twitching slightly at the abuse. 

“Sure thing, Kihyunnnn,” Changkyun replied, pointedly leaving off the honorific. He was practically begging to be reprimanded, and Kihyun was buying into it heartily.

“Where’s the honorific you disgusting brat? Just get the hell out of here,” Kihyun spits back, his eyes flickering with arousal when Changkyun meets his gaze. Nodding his head dazedly, Changkyun smiles a bit lopsidedly, clearly enamored with the way Kihyun was talking to him.

“Yes hyung~” Changkyun dreamily replied, leaving the room to put on the clothes he’d already laid out to wear today. Sometimes he did things just to get that kind of reaction out of Kihyun~ Watching Changkyun leave, Kihyun huffs in annoyance, turning back to face Minhyuk.

“…I seriously do not understand y’alls relationship,” Minhyuk stated, chuckling a bit. “But somehow it works and I’m really happy for you two,” he continued, reaching a hand out to pat Kihyun’s shoulder. In reply, Kihyun shrugs loosely, not exactly sure how their relationship worked so well either.

“I suppose it was just easier to admit we had chemistry and then go from there,” Kihyun stated, as if it was actually that simple. “He’s still frustrating as hell, but now I kind of love it,” he continued, smiling a bit in a way he knew Minhyuk would never understand. “But don’t tell him I said that,” Kihyun continued, watching the amused smile cross Minhyuk’s features. Suddenly, a pair of arms wraps around him from behind, and Kihyun feels his cheeks heat up, his expression darkening.

“Don’t worry, hyung~ I already know~” Changkyun cheekily breathed into his ear before placing a kiss to his cheek. His embarrassment passing, Kihyun rolls his eyes, but brings a hand up to rest against Changkyun’s regardless.

“Brat. <3”


End file.
